


Prom

by HeereTheBeerSpillOnTheGround



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: :), Bisexual Connor, F/M, I just love Miguel, It took me too long to write this, It's barely over 2000 words, Jared's an asshole, M/M, Miguel is a good boi, Panic Attacks, Prom, Slurs, Sorry Not Sorry, Straight Evan, Suicidal Thoughts, The boios go to prom, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 19:13:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18745351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeereTheBeerSpillOnTheGround/pseuds/HeereTheBeerSpillOnTheGround
Summary: The Murphy siblings go to prom, but they never expected what would happen after they arrived





	Prom

Connor stared at himself in the floor length mirror on his door. His date would be there to pick him up in less than ten minutes and Connor was still debating whether to change or not. He had gone out and bought this item without telling anybody and now he had a decision to make. Make a fool out of himself in front of the entire school, but be happy, or be a good, normal date and do the right thing. He shook his head. He had been getting better, he wasn't going to throw his happiness away because society would think he was weird. He was wearing a mermaid style white dress that looked like a plain white dress shirt on the top with a cropped black tuxedo jacket, and the thicc red ribbon around his waist matched his bowtie and wedge heels. He did a small spin and nodded to himself. He was going to wear this dress. A knock came from downstairs before a call of his name.  
  
"Connor! Your too good for your date is here!" Zoe's voice called to him, followed by loud protests from Miguel's. Connor took a deep breath and opened his bedroom door. As he took a step towards the stairs, he wondered what Miguel would think? Would he call him beautiful like always, or would he criticize him and make him change as to not embarrass him? Connor cleared his mind quickly as he descended the stairs, stopping at the bottom. Zoe and Miguel gapped at him, eyes wide and mouths practically touching the ground. Miguel was even drooling a bit. Connor looked at the ground.  
  
"Is it that bad?" He asked, mortified. Miguel cleared his throat.

"Connor, you are the hottest boy I've ever seen. Are you sure you're bi?" He teased. Connor gave a soft genuine laugh as he nodded. He hadn't laughed in a long time. Miguel linked arms with him and Cynthia ran over, squealing.

"Connor Murphy, how dare you not tell me you weren't wearing your tuxedo?! You look absolutely gorgeous, this is such a surprise!" She hugged him tightly.

"Mom, you're gonna wrinkle it!" He said, trying to get away. Cynthia did not relent. She simply hugged him tighter. Connor hadn't called her mom in years. He must really be happy. Finally, after what felt like hours, Cynthia let go.

"On the stairs, boys! I need pictures!" She cried happily, tears of joy streaming down her cheeks. Connor sighed, but let Miguel drag him to the stairs. There was another knock on the door, which Zoe quickly answered. Evan stood there in a powder blue suit that perfectly matched Zoe's dress. His white bow tie matched the corsage that he was holding out to Zoe with shaky hands. Zoe smiled and took it, sliding it onto her wrist.

"C'mon, Evan! We're taking pictures!" She pulled him to the stairs. Connor smirked.

"Zoe, your too good for you boyfriend is here." Zoe blushed and crossed her arms before getting on the stairs behind Connor and Miguel. They deserved to be the main focus of the photo. Plus, Zoe and Evan would get pictures on their own later on. Connor kissed Miguel's cheek just as the photo was taken, making for a really adorable picture. Cynthia 'awed' and pulled Zoe and Evan away.

"Solo pictures!" She said happily, beginning to rapidly hit the button that took the pictures. Connor felt blind afterwards. Cynthia quickly took pictures of Evan and Zoe before sending them all on their merry way. Connor sat down in the driver's seat of his beat-up Subaru. He waited for his friends and boyfriend before starting to the dance, belting show tunes the whole ride.

 

* * *

 

Connor stood in front of the building, arm linked with Miguel's. Miguel looked at him.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Con? We can still ditch and go to Á La Mode instead," He said, looking up at him. Connor had already been pretty tall, and the heels were not helping. Connor nodded.

"It's my last chance for prom. I need to." He gently pulled Miguel in by the arm. Every person they passed turned to look at Connor. Some admiring him, some judging him. Connor ignored them, talking to Miguel happily.

"You haven't seen Sixteen Candles?!" Connor asked Miguel, slapping his arm. "Dumbass! We have to watch it afterwards! You get to see me ruin my makeup." Miguel snorted.

"We're not watching Sixteen Candles. Connie, that's so gay." He said, smirking.

"No you! I am bisexual, thank you very much. I've had girlfriends." He paused. "I've had one girlfriend. And one boyfriend. I like both genders equally. Meanie." He crossed his arms and pouted playfully. Miguel snickered.

"You're so cute when you rant." He wrapped an arm around Connor's waist pulling him close. Connor leaned into him, ignoring the stares and jealous glares from girls and boys alike. Later into the night, Jared walked over to them.

"Hey, Murphy. Really rockin' the dress. I had no idea you were a tranny," He said with a slight smirk. Connor froze and stared down at Jared, eyes full of fear and anger. Jared laughed nervously. "I was kidding...It was a joke..." Connor took a step towards him.

"Yeah, I know, I'm laughing, can't you tell? Am I not laughing hard enough for you?" He asked, glaring at him. Jared gave another nervous laugh.

"You're such a freak." Connor's eyes filled with rage.

"You think I'm a freak?! I'm not the freak! You're the fucking freak!" He shoved Jared to the ground and ran out of the dance as fast as he could without falling in his heels and breaking an ankle. His head was spinning.

_Freak._

_Faggot._

_Feminine._

Every insult he'd ever had thrown at him was swirling through his mind. He felt light headed and he could barely breathe.

_School slut._

_Man whore._

_Pervert._

He slid down the wall of the building, hands tugging at his hair. He was shaking and wheezing and gasping and felt like he was going to drop dead any second.

_Idiot._

_Nerd._

_Smartass._

A silhouette of a person appeared in front of him. He couldn't tell who it was, his vision was much too blurry at the moment, but it was definitely a guy. Probably Miguel. Connor's vision was much too blurry to see.

_Basic._

_Emo._

_Freak._

The figure leaned down, touching his shoulder gently as he guided him through breathing exercises. At least, that's what Connor thought they were. It was getting so hard to hear anything but his own thoughts.

_Bitch._

_Homo._

_Freak._

His heartbeat sped up significantly. The figures touch was making it worse. But Connor couldn't say that. Connor couldn't say anything.

_Psycho._

_Snob._

_Freak._

He couldn't speak. He couldn't see. He couldn't hear. He could barely think. The words swirled around inside of his head. He could practically see Jared's face swirling around him.

_Freak._

_Freak._

_Freak._

He couldn't calm down. He couldn't deal with this. He should just off himself. It's not like anyone would care.

_Freak._

_Freak._

_Fre-_

Black spots appeared in front of his eyes. Before he knew it, his head hit the ground.

 

* * *

 

 

Connor woke up to Miguel hovering over him, extremely worried. The second Miguel saw his eyes open, he wrapped him in a tight hug.

"Connor! You're okay!" He gripped the back of Connor's jacket. Connor gave him a gentle pat on the back, placing his head on Miguel's shoulder.

"What happened?" Connor asked, making eye contact with him from said shoulder. Miguel shook his head.

"Some jerk called you a tranny. I can't believe people still do shit like that. I mean, you're not even trans! What joy do they get from it?" He hugged Connor tighter. Connor shook his head and rubbed his back.

"People like Kleinman put people down to feel good about themselves. It's horrible. Like Kleinman. I've been dealing with it my whole life, I just...Couldn't take it tonight. I've never been called that before...But Jared's right. Everyone's right. All I am is a freak. I deserve everything I've been called. I'm a fag. A psycho. A manwhore. A freak." He choked out a sob and tears formed in his eyes. Miguel pulled out of the hug and grabbed his shoulders, looking him in the eye. The second he had heard that little sob he had snapped out of any sadness he felt.

"Connor. You're more than all of that. In fact, you're none of that! People will always be assholes. And you know what I say? Fuck 'em. Fuck 'em and their rules about what a guy should look like. If you want to wear a dress and heels, you wear a dress and heels. If you want to kiss boys, preferably me, in school parking lots, you kiss boys in school parking lots. You want to freak out at people on school grounds? Maybe don't do that. But who's to tell you what you can and can't be. No one cares that you slept around a bit in freshman year. No one cares that you like boys. No one cares that you like wearing dresses. No one cares about your straight A's. They don't care unless you let their comments in. If you don't acknowledge that they care, then they don't. So fuck 'em. We're going back into that dance and I'm going to confront Jared about what he said. Do as I say, not as I do." He pulled Connor up from the ground and wiped his dress off for him before taking his hand and walking back into the dance. Connor's mascara had smeared, but no one looked at them, so it didn't matter anyway. Miguel left Connor by the snack table and went over to Jared.

"Kleinman." He stood in front of him, angry and at least two heads taller than him. Jared cowered back slightly.

"Y-Yes, Miguel?" Jared asked, gulping. "C-Can I help you?" Miguel growled at him.

"Yes, you can. You made my boyfriend have a fucking panic attack! What makes you think you can just waltz up to him and make him feel horrible about his life choices? Just because you don't want to wear dresses doesn't mean Connor can't! You aren't a god, you can't tell him what to do." He took another step towards him. "You don't know him. No one at this god awful school does. If I had any say in where he was, he would still be in boarding school with me. You aren't his friend. So stay away from him." Jared stared up at him. He felt bad about what he said, but he couldn't let Miguel know that. So he punched him. Connor slid his shoes off and ran over to him before tackling him and started to punch him repeatedly. Jared punched back of course. After no longer than a minute, a chaperone ran over and pulled Connor off of him by the arm. After one good look at him, it was easy to see his busted lip and the beginnings of a black eye. Connor moved to punch him again and the chaperone tugged him back by the hair. Connor's small whimper of pain made Miguel very, very upset. He pulled Connor away from her and into his arms, where Connor happily accepted the warmth. Miguel rubbed his back gently, whispering sweet words into his ear as Jared tried to attack him from behind. Of course, Evan was holding him back. Eventually, Connor shook his head and left to go find his shoes.

"It's prom, Miguel," He said quietly to the boy trailing behind him. "The last one we'll ever get. We've gotta make it count. And not spend it fighting jerks will balls the size of poppy seeds." Miguel chuckled softly and nodded. Connor found his shoes and slid them back on, making Miguel have to look up slightly to make eye contact. The taller boy smiled and shook his head.

"I'll take them off. I know you hate feeling short. Dumbass." He booped his nose and once again took his shoes off. Miguel stuck his tongue out at him and took his hand.

"Will you accompany me to the dance floor, my prince?" He asked, making a show of pulling up Connor's hand to kiss it gently. The boy chuckled softly.

"Dumbass. Of course I will." He squeezed Miguel's hand gently and pulled him to the dance floor.They danced and they danced and they danced. It was the best night of Connor's life.

And then the lights went out.

 

**To Be Continued...**

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
